<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075573">He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else to tag this, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had longed for this for so long. It had been the root of her fantasies for years now and it was finally happening again, and this time she didn’t have to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving this series for so long. However, I'm back and am going to continue this series as best as I can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Hook wasn’t someone that people enjoyed to be around, well sane people anyway and so as he flopped down on the queen sized bed that dear Benny Boo had given him in his room he couldn’t help but wonder why she did. Sure the handsome pirate had been in the fantasies of many men and women on the Isle, but the thought of an Auradon kid – especially a girl as introverted as Jane – could have shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Uma had glared daggers at the poor girl earlier that day, and although Harry was thankful that he had his captain to protect him, he wasn’t so pleased with who it had been directed to. The thought that Uma may have scared Jane off completely was a thought that that the usually fearless pirate, well, feared. And it wasn’t everyday that someone got to Harry like that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat up, looking over at Gil who had appeared to have already settled in judging by the harsh snoring that could be heard. The other boy had no idea how you could sleep peacefully in a place that was entirely foreign to you and not be weary of it, but somehow Gil made  it look like second nature.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate glanced towards the window, looking out at the deep orange-red sky. He didn’t know what time it was but judging by the sky and the lifelessness around him he could only assume it was late evening. There wasn’t a clock in the room – for obvious reasons – much to Gil’s dismay. He said it was confusing and disorienting not having the time right in front of him, something that Harry strongly disagreed with as he thought that if he listened to a clock for too long he’d go completely insane. Looking over at Gil again Harry thought that he ought to get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled under the covers, not bothering to change clothes, his head hitting the softest pillow he’s ever felt. 'The Auradon kids have no idea how privileged they were', he thought, as he tried to get comfortable. The humid summer air was annoying to Harry, making him start to sweat and unable to sleep. It was times like these that he wished he could go back to having some parts of the isle. The weather at the very least. How the hell did Gil manage to sleep, he made it look so effortless.</p><p> </p><p>He should go for a walk. Go for a walk and clear his head, yeah, that’s what he’d do. And maybe then he could stop by and see a certain girl who’d had been haunting his thoughts for the last two years.</p><p>Sighing, the pirate threw the covers off himself, sitting at the edge of the bed. He stared blankly at the wall for a moment, listening to the sound of his roommate snoring. A sound that normally would have irritated the pirate beyond belief but was now almost comforting. He shrugged on his jacket, the light of the sky hitting it, giving it a lighter hue. He headed closer to the door, picking up his boots from the floor where he’s chucked them when coming in first. His hand was now on the door handle, not moving, hesitant. He really shouldn’t disturb her, he knows, but they have to talk, and that he’s sure of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The pirate continued to walk, the grass crunching under his feet, a relaxing sound. The walk he’d wanted to be short had turned into nearly an hour now, but he wasn’t complaining. The air felt refreshing and the sky that now had hues of pink was a nice sight. He’d never had that kind of a clear night on the Isle. Somehow he felt at home here. That was something Harry never thought he would have, home. Harry always dissociated himself from that word, I mean, he had Uma and Gil and the rest of the crew but that wasn’t home, that was family. It was never home cause he had never left the Isle, but now he was somewhere safe with people he cared about and who cared about him, that was all he could have ever asked for.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the girls dorm was a lot more challenging than Harry had anticipated. He had walked through campus what felt like a hundred times by now and still couldn’t find it. Harry had already thought about asking Jay or Carlos but opted against it, he knew they had rules against either being in each other’s dorm rooms so it would probably just make them all the more suspicious. Harry didn’t need that right now. He just needed to go and find Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling defeated, Harry just decided that it was best of he went back to his own dorm, opting for the sensible decision to get some sleep. Jane probably wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway, after all, she could barely meet his gaze this morning so maybe she’d thought that what had happened between them was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the corner and looking towards the boys dorm Harry noticed a figure standing outside. It was now pitch black outside, only the slightest bit of moonlight to guide him towards the building. The atmosphere had an eeriness behind it and the pirate wasn’t sure if he needed to be cautious or not. As he got closer he realised that the person was indeed female, it was probably Uma then. He neared the building, getting closer and closer until he could make out who was standing by the door. His eyes widened in surprise.  Looks like she had found him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, Jane greeted him, giving him a smile, her voice a little timid. Harry greeted her with a small smile of his own. He reached his hand out to her, an action which Jane happily accepted, placing her hand in his, her heart hammering in her chest as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the soft skin. Harry met her gaze, taking a moment to admire the woman in front of him. She was as beautiful as the day he’d met her two years ago, even as endearing too. Chestnut waves cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face, her eyes glistening in the moonlight and her brow knitted, almost as if she were studying his actions. And, who knows, maybe she was.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk…”, Harry started, a little nervously, “about everything”. Jane frowned but met his gaze nonetheless, her eyes already giving him the answer he needed to continue. “What do you wanna do about this?”, he asked, finally letting go of her hand and placing his on her waist. Jane looked confused, unsure what he meant. “About what?”, now it was her turn to ask questions. She just hoped that his answer was the one she was looking for. “About us”, the pirate said honestly, he didn’t do well with honesty, he knew, but damn if he wasn’t going to try for her. “Yeah, we do”, she answered him after a moment of silence, afraid to talk about it too early in fear it would ruin the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed her hand, leading her through the maze of hallways and into his room, locking the door behind them. He looked around the room, noting that Gil was nowhere to be seen, probably with Uma then. Jane turned to face him, ready to talk about the fucked up one night stand they’d had before she disappeared for two years. Well, that’s what she was going to say, but her actions spoke differently. Instead she had kissed him, pressed their lips together in a heated yet passionate kiss. If that didn’t convey her thoughts about them to him then she didn’t know what would. Harry was shocked it seemed. He wasn’t kissing her back and didn’t move, like a deer caught in headlights and Jane didn’t know what was worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a moment Harry had seemed to snap himself out of the trance he was in, kissing her back with a force that Jane knew was filled with hunger. It was the same way he had kissed her then too. She had moaned into the kiss, now feeling a lot less self-conscious than she had before. Jane now knew what Harry’s actions meant and that was all that mattered to her.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue had slipped into her mouth, moving against hers and earning a moan from the girl. Everything about this felt so right, just like it had when they met. Their hands started to roam each other’s bodies, feeling every part of each other that they could reach. It had been too long since they were like this, two years too long to be exact and Jane just wanted to feel him inside her, just not yet. She knew that Harry was a tease so if he could play that game then so could she.</p><p> </p><p>Jane gazed up at him through thick lashes as she sank to her knees in front of him, flashing him a sly smirk as she reached for his belt. The pirate let out a groan of frustration, something that made heat pool in Jane’s belly. She was finally his, and she was going to make this last for as long as she could. Jane unbuckled his belt, taking it off and throwing it to the side, moving on to work the button on his jeans. She palmed him through the cloth for a moment before pulling his jeans down his thighs, releasing his hard cock from its confines.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whined, the needy noise rising from his throat making Jane smirk, licking up the length of his cock. Jane’s hand grasped his thighs as she wrapped her lips around the head, the taste of precome on her tongue. “Shit”, Harry hissed, a groan escaping his lips as Jane took him in further. She came back up, licking over the slit before sinking back down to the base again. Jane couldn’t tell if Harry was enjoying this or not as he didn’t seem to vocal. The only other person she’d been with was Ben before this and she had always been too shy to blow him in fear of hurting him, doing it wrong or choking.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to sink down on him again, this time however she felt a hand on the back of her head, grasping her hair, eliciting a pained hiss from her. “Sorry, love”, was all she heard Harry say before she was pushed down on his cock, making it hit the back of her throat. Jane gagged a little, still not entirely used to it yet but that didn’t deter her.</p><p> </p><p>Jane continued to deepthroat the cock before her, gagging noises filling the room. She desperately wanted him to fuck her, she was dripping wet already, but she didn’t want this to end yet, not when he was so close. Her head continued to bob up and down, small groans and gasps occasionally coming from the pirate. Jane was sure that if this were with anyone else she would have felt dirty, but with Harry…something about him made her feel alive.</p><p>Harry tensed against her, feeling his climax wash over him and coming into Jane’s mouth. The brunette swallowed his come, coughing slightly. She looked up at him again, feeling a deep blush spread over her neck and cheeks. Harry smirked before pulling her off her knees, pressing his lips against her neck, sucking on the tender flesh. That was going to mark her, Jane knew, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She just wanted to stay in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me fuck ye, love”, Harry begged, making Jane feel slightly proud of herself that she had managed to make the pirate beg. She nodded slowly, noticing Harry’s eyes turn dark and predatory with lust. And how could they not, Jane looked incredibly irresistible. Her body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and she had his come running from the corner of her mouth. Harry would be stupid not to think that she was hot.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was not in the mood for slow sensual sex, not after the shit that Jane decided to pull with her teasing. The pirate towered over her, backing her against the wall, his predatory glare still on her. Jane couldn’t fake being scared even if she wanted to. She was undeniably turned on right now, her sex dripping wet, begging to be filled with his cock. She had longed for this for so long. It had been the root of her fantasies for years now and it was finally happening again, and this time she didn’t have to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate trailed his hands up her thighs, her skirt, until he reached her clothed sex, pulling her panties down and throwing them aside. He wrapped his hands under her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Harry had longed for this for so long. To see her, to be with her and to feel her tight cunt around his cock again, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>He lined himself up with her entrance, pushing in harshly, making Jane cry out. A grunt escaped him as Jane rolled her hips, teasing him, testing his response. His thrusts became harder, deeper, her back hitting against the wall. She could feel her juices on her thighs, making her ache more and more. His free hand reached down to toy with her clit, making her gasp, head falling back against the wall with a loud thud, eyes falling shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”, Jane said, making Harry’s eyes lock with hers, widening. This was one of the only times he had heard her curse and it still amazed him every time. Mostly because he never thought she was capable of that kind of language coming from her mouth. Jane giggled a little, a noise that was cut short as Harry began to hammer into her again. The only sounds in the room were their moans and the sounds of their bodies coming together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane could feel her climax nearing, her walls tightening around Harry’s cock, making him groan. He reached down, taking a nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, teeth nipping it softly. Jane let out a muffed whine, hand now clasped over her mouth to try and stop her noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Harry”, Jane moaned a little too loud. She came a moment later, shaking, clenching around him, making his own orgasm near. Harry was still thrusting into her, making it too much to bear. “Harry, i-it’s too much”, Jane managed, although it came out in a squeak. Harry lost his rhythm, his thrusts becoming messy and sporadic.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thrust one, two more times before his orgasm washed over him, spilling onto her thighs. They came down from their highs, panting, neither one wanting to move. When Harry caught his breath he carried her over onto his bed, placing her down on the soft mattress. He lay beside her, too lost in his own thoughts to see her turn towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”, Jane starts, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “what now?” Harry’s not to sure what to say. “Well, you could start by staying the night. Then maybe we could talk about us more in the morning?”, he asked, doubting himself. Jane flashed him a small smile. “Perfect”, is all she says before snuggling into Harry’s chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, perfect”, Harry said softly to himself. “Perfect”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys thought of this one.</p><p>Be on the lookout for future updates:)</p><p>All comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>